dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yuriah
When do Stormchaser Mail and Charlatan's Walking Stick appear? For my characters these items were not in Yuriah's initial inventory, but M.harmless has reported that they have been there since the beginning (both of us are on the PC). So I'm curious as to when they appear for other people and whether we have another bug on our hands. 01:30, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Just checked again with one imported character from Origin and 3 Orlesian Grey Warden characters. Loaded a save game directly after the Joining sequence with Anders, Oghren & Mhairi. For all 4 characters both items were available after talking to Yuriah for the first time. Very strange. --M.harmless 01:42, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::It is strange. Awakening's track record makes me think it is yet another bug, but it is you or me who is getting the glitch? 01:59, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::There is indeed a bug! I started a new warden and fought through the first sequence of quests. I've updated the initial merchandise list accordingly, however when I first clicked on Yuriah he introduced himself and said something about a merchant that I have allegedly saved upgrading his supply. The Stormchaser Mail and Charlatan's Walking Stick appear in the list, however all the rune tracings also are on the list, so it looks like you can restart a fresh game and have an immediate upgrade. I'll move the two items to the 'upgrade' section and insert a note to the users warning of the bug. PurpleRayne 00:23, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Yuriah's exact words upon first talking to him: "The merchant you saved was happy to be alive--restocked me for a bargain! The savings are yours of course." I could try wiping out the game and re-installing to confirm the bug, but I'm not that much of a masochist! PurpleRayne 00:44, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::I believe Yuriah is referring to the Terrified Merchant that can be saved while battling the Darkspawn at the Vigil right at the beginning of the game. And I'm pretty sure that Stormchaser Armor was always in Yuriah's inventory, even on my very first Awakening game. Then again, I always saved the merchant. Could it be that not saving the Terrified Merchant results in getting those items later, or in other words that saving the merchant gives the first upgrade for free? I will try this when I have the time (It's 3 a.m. around here, and I'm off to bed ;)) --M.harmless 01:02, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::UPDATE: My hypothesis turned out to be correct. I just did a quick run through Assault On Vigils Keep with my main character. This time I deliberately let the Terrified Merchant die. Yuriah's dialogue was different and he didn't have the additional items from the upgrade. I amended Yuriah's page accordingly and also made a note on the Assault On Vigils Keep page. M.harmless 22:09, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Backpacks Now that we understand how the first restocking can occur right from the start (as discovered by M.harmless), can someone confirm the correct number of backpacks? Is it one backpack initially then one more after the first restocking, or two backpacks at the start and a third one later? PurpleRayne (talk) 05:54, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :I thought I could, because I kept the savegame from my "let the poor terrified merchant die for test purposes" run. Alas, that doesn't help us, because my imported character with 200 inventory slots (via the toolset), wasn't offered any backpack at all by Yuriah. I can only assume that vendor's don't sell backpacks anymore, after you have reached the maximum number of inventory slots? If that is the case, I think it must have something to do with Awakening and/or patch 1.03, because I distinctly remember that in Origins backpacks were still sold to me after I increased my inventory space to 200 slots. :Anyway, I can confirm form a different savegame with an Orlesian Grey Warden character, that if you do save terrfied merchant and get the first upgrade, there will be 2 backpacks in Yuriah's inventory. It seems very unlikely that he starts with no backpack and gets 2 after the upgrade, so I guess it will be one before and a second one after the upgrade, but to be 100% sure, we'd need confirmation from someone who didn't save the merchant with a non-imported character. (I'd test it myself, but I don't have the time right now). --M.harmless (talk) 12:10, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : Ha! Thanks to the Dragon Age Beguiler I was able to confirm my assumptions without having to play through the whole Assault On Vigil's Keep again. I think 999 is the maximum, I tested it with 200 without any problems on one complete playthrough of the original campaign and most of Awakening. --M.harmless (talk) 19:10, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Conditions for upgrades? What exactly to you have to do to get each upgrade? I saved the merchant at the very beginning, and have done every single quest and sidequest up till the start of the endgame quests, and Yuriah's "third tier" stuff still isn't available. Did I somehow miss something, or is the game just not updating correctly? Centerflag982 (talk) 16:50, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Same here. According to the page, the third tier should appear after all merchant board quests have been completed, and the only quest I had left from there was the Ser Alvard's Sword quest, which I couldn't complete until after the Blackmarsh--and that was the area I left for last. After finishing the Blackmarsh, the quest was done as soon as I found the sword, yet returning to the keep didn't display any of the newest rune tracing recipes I was hoping to finally purchase from Yuriah. ::Here is some additional info. It would, indeed, be nice to have this issue cleared up ::Per the Defending the Land Wiki Page: ::Defending the trade routes results in the merchant Yuriah gaining new wares, but at the cost of darkspawn overwhelming the lands. ::Per the Yuriah Wiki Page: ::The items in the final upgrade list above are actually from two separated upgrades. Some items along with Paragon Reservoir Rune Tracing are available after the quest Trade Must Flow is completed, while other items including Paragon Dweomer Rune Tracing, Paragon Silverite Rune Tracing and Master Health Poultice Recipe are only obtainable after all the Merchants' Guild Board quests in the City of Amaranthine are done. ::Per the Merchants' Guild Board Wiki Page: ::Note: Rumblings From Beneath is only available if you complete Smuggler's Run. Completing all quests, including Rumblings From Beneath, adds additional stock to Yuriah. ::Per the Paragon Dweomer Rune Wiki Page: ::Supposedly sold by Yuriah in Vigil's Keep after 3 Upgrades. During the quest Defending the Land, you must choose the option, "Trade must flow." Doing so provides Yuriah with higher level goods, including this rune tracing, later. Though many reports suggest that it is bugged, and Yuriah will never sell it. ::Yuriah sold it after completing all Merchant Board quests in Amaranthine, having selected "Trade must flow." from Defending the Land, and after the having completed the Trade Must Flow quest.endquote ::I did not choose "Trade must flow. We need supplies to fight the darkspawn" and I also did not do the Smuggler's Run side of quests. I was not able to buy Paragon Dweomer Rune Tracing, Paragon Silverite Rune Tracing or Master Health Poultice Recipe (which is not included in his 3rd upgrade list on the main page here, by the way) from Yuriah after the third/final upgrade as he never offered it. ::On a side note (Per the Runecrafting Wiki Page): ::Bug: Masterpiece and Paragon level Hale and Dweomer Runes are erroneously classified as Armor Runes, however resistance bonuses are still granted normally. ::Bug: Masterpiece and Paragon level Cold Iron and Silverite Runes are erroneously classified as Armor Runes. These effects do not trigger as Armor Runes, making them useless.--N00bKing (talk) 10:07, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :I've cleanup up the article and have made the correction for Yuriah's inventory. I believe this is the most correct edit; I've been doing a few tests to verify it, with an Orlesian Warden and without collecting anything or completing unnecessary side quests (as to not receive any rewards). 17:49, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Law interferes? I chose to do Law and Order instead of help the smugglers, does that mean I won't get the third upgrade? Nicholasemjohnson (talk) 20:35, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I think it does mean that, mate. I did the same thing and the third upgrade didn't trigger. EzzyD (talk) 20:36, November 15, 2012 (UTC)